User blog:MrError2547/Upcoming weapons list in revamped version!
Hey guys! CEO of Gun Randomizer wiki here, I got the leak of upcoming weapons list for revamp version. Let's see what are the weapons (Not counting the weapons already exist in-game). Any weapons you might not know will also be shortly described Sidearms #G17 (Default, replacing P220) #M1911 #P250 #Five-seveN #Luger P08 #Mauser C96 #Beretta M9 #Obrez (That sawed off Mosin Nagant) #Welrod (Bolt action silenced pistol) #Peacemaker #Nagant 1895 (Russian revolver from WW era) #Fosbery (Automatic revolver from WW era) #Derringer #Chiappa Rhino (Strange looking revolver made in Italy) #M10W (Fictional) #Taser gun (As said in ROBLOX-Bosses blog) #Mare's leg (Kind of sawn off Henry rifle) #Tec-9 #Gyrojet (Single shot explosive pistol) #Walther PPK #Flare gun #G20 (Glock 20) #Pew-pew (????) SMGs/PDWs #MP5 (I don't know if it's A2/3/4/5/or SD or something else) #MP7 #MP9 #STEN Mk II #Skorpion (Like you saw in CoD 4) #Scorpion EVO #CBJ-MS (That one SMG from CoD Ghost) #PP-Vityaz (It's like AKS-74U but chambered in 9x19mm cartridge) #MX4 Storm (Not sure how to explain, it's from Italy) #FMG-9 (Foldable SMG that appeared in MW3) #MAT-49 (Similar to the one appeared in Arsenal) #Type-100 (Japanese SMG from CoD World at War) #Colt 9mm SMG (It's M4 but chambered in 9mm) #AKS-74U #GMP-1018 (Likely fictional) #MAB-38 (Italian World war SMG, the real name is Modello 38) #Hellriegel M1915 (Beast SMG from WW1 made in Austria-Hungary) Rifles #M16A1 #M16A2 (Not to be confused with the one in game, M16A3) #M4A1 (Will come in many variants) #SCAR-H #G36K #FN FAL #SG-553 #AUG (Unknown if it will be A1 or A2) #AK-74 (That AK firing 5.56 cartridge) #STG-44 #F2000 #Galil (IMI variant) #AAC Honey Badger (Appeared in CoD Ghost, check it out) #AS VAL #L85 #OTS-14 (So-called as Groza) #CZ-805 #G11 (Odd looking assault rifle from West Germany that got replaced by G36) #M1 Carbine #SKS #SAR-21 (Not to be confused with TAR-21, SAR-21 is from Singapore) #AR-15 Beowulf (This thing is chambered in .50 Beowulf) #Gewehr-43 #Henry Rifle #Winchester Rifle #XR-Steel (Fictional) #AO-63 (Double AK gun thing) #Hunting Rifle (Don't know how would it appear) #Mk14 (M14 but more tacticool) #AN-94 #XM8 #M2 Carbine (Automatic variant of M1 Carbine) Marksman #M40 (Likely to come in both Vietnam and A5 variants) #M200 Intervention (No Scope OG) #.300 Knockout (Watch BF Hardline to understand) #SSG-08 #R7600 (Pump action sniper rifle, search with "Remington 7600") #Lee-Enfield #SVU #VSS Vintorez #PTRS-41 (Soviet anti-tank rifle capable of holding 6 rounds) #Railgun (Fictional, duh) #Cryo Rifle (Also fictional) #T-Gewehr (German Anti-tank rifle from WW1) #MK-Gamma (Yet another fictional rifle) Shotguns #Remington 870 #M1897 Trench Configuration (That one in game was M1912 Trench gun) #M1887 #Pancor Jackhammer (You could see it in BF3/4) #USAS-12 (MW3 can explain) #ZTS-12 (Not sure what this is) #590M (Mossberg 590 but magazine fed) #R870 Sawn off (Known as "Sawn-off" from CS:GO) #UTAS-15 (Hmm.... CoD Ghost) #FN TPS LMGs/MMGs/HMGs #M60E4 #MG42 #PKP Pecheneg/PKM #RPK-74 #Lewis Gun #Bren #Chauchat LMG (Worst LMG in history) #Browning Automatic Rifle #M2 HB (The one in game was incorrect, it was M1919 Browning) #M30 Comet (Fictional) #FG42 #M240 Explosives/Miscs #M72 LAW (Single shot rocket launcher from Vietnam war) #Panzerfaust #M202 Flash #M320 #Chinalake (CoD Black Ops is the only Cod game to have this weapon) #9V-Sirius (Probably Fictional) #Supernova (Fictio-.. what?) #Firework Turret #Flamethrower #Crossbow (See ROBLOX-Bosses blog post) #Bow #Speargun (Likely from MoTD) Which gun of these are you excited to see the most? Comment below and see what other people think (Even though this is dead wiki but lol) Category:Blog posts